Insanity
by Nivena
Summary: AU: When Luffy runs away, leaving nothing behind but a shocking message on a USB drive, her brothers Ace and Sabo will stop at nothing to get her back, working on both sides of the law to do it. But as they run around as parts in a giant chess game, secrets are revealed, and they may have an end of the world to deal with. WARNING: Fem! Luffy, Lots of OOC, swearing


_Darkness will be taking a sort of back-seat, now that the Polaris Island arc is finished. So, the main stories competing for attention will be this one, and 'Reality'. Of course, Darkness will be getting other, less frequent updates, and Different is... well... there._

_This will be made in different format style, basically, I will respond to guest reviews on this, include excerpts of the next chapter, and include recaps of the previous chapter._

_Luffy will be OOC, and more like Dragon. And I imagine Dragon to be like Lelouch from Code Geass. But a better physical fighter._

_Also, Luffy has a different devil fruit. The Kyoki Kyoki no mi. Well, this is a modern AU, and they're called Devil's children, not Devil fruit eaters, so they don't eat a fruit, they're born with that power. Luffy's power, in English, is Madness Madness Fruit. She has the power to amplify or decrease someone's mental illness, and if they let her into their mind (I'll explain that later), she can create a mental illness and place it into their brain. Even if she is knocked out, or placed in sea-stone/water, the illness stays, since it is part of the victim's mind. She cannot make a person who is wearing something sea-stone on them, or are in water, insane, since those are her weakness. Also, to make her devil fruit work, she has to 'poison' them with madness. This can be achieved via physical contact with a limb covered in madness, or her making the madness take a physical shape, and touching them with that. She is not granted any physical augmentation by the power._

_Enough about the fruit. Onward with the story!_

**You seriously want me to own One Piece?**

* * *

It had happened the day before. Luffy was taking orders at the bar when a tall man, around twenty, came in. He was blonde, the hair covering one eye gave him a bit of a shifty look to him. The curly eyebrow was just plain weird. Luffy took one look at him, and told me to go wait orders. I wanted to know what they were talking about, but Luffy had given me the 'shut-up-and-do-what-I-say' voice. So I listened and went to wait orders.

Whatever they were talking about was bad. Luffy's face blanched, and he seemed frightened, for the first time I'd known him. He nodded, and the blonde man walked out the door like nothing happened. Luffy resumed cleaning the bar stool, but I swear he was trying not to cry.

Now I wish I had payed attention to the conversation. Because now he was missing, and took all the evidence that he ever lived here with him. Except for one thing. A small note, written in his messy handwriting, and a flash drive.

_This explains everything_

Three words. That's all I get. I look at the rest of our small family. Me and my other brother, Sabo were both orphans who were adopted by Makino, a kind bartender. Luffy we found starving on the streets. Somehow, we ended up taking him in. He was one of the best older brothers ever, not that I had much experience in other older brothers.

Makino was booting up her old computer so that we could look at the flash drive, trying to stay busy. Sabo was in shock, and kind of numb. Finally, the agonizing start up process was finished, and I rushed forward and put in the drive. Immediately, a video file came up.

* * *

"If you're watching this, it means that I've had to abandon you guys. I'm sorry. I've got a lot of secrets that I really don't want endangering you. Well, here goes nothing. I'm a girl. I took a kessei (serum) that changed my gender so that I could keep you safe. I'm also the Red Queen, leader of the gang, the Black Skulls. And... umm... oh right! I'm an akuma no ko (devil's child), just like you, Ace. It's a terrible power, one I really wish I hadn't been cursed with, but I make do with what I have. The government is hunting me down because I created a gang to achieve my dream of being King of the Underworld, something I've had with me since I was little.

Speaking of King of the Underworld, I suppose I should tell you guys some things too. Ace, you were told that your last name was Portgas. It's not. That's your mother's name. I did a little research. You're real name is Gol D. Ace. Yes, you're the son of the King. It's incredibly dangerous if that information gets out, but I think you deserve to know. Don't blame the orphanage, they didn't know about your real name either. In fact, I think only about seven people know, not including my gang.

And you, Sabo. You're technically son of a kouki (noble). The same kouki, in fact, who ordered to set my home on fire. I used to live in Grey Terminal until they were told to destroy it. I was caught up in the flames, and barely escaped with my life. You're mother had cheated on your father, and since she was of peasant origin, once you were born and they realized, your mother was killed. You were lucky to have only been put in an orphanage.

Please tell people that I committed seppuku (suicide), would you?

I love you, and this is probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

* * *

When the video ended, all I could think of was 'Shit always happens on Mondays.' A slightly insane thought, sure. But I was in shock. You can't blame me for that. Finally Sabo, who was always rather reasonable, spoke up.

"This explains a lot. Like how he always refused to go into the water, how he always was away from home, and how we found him."

Makino was furiously wiping away tears as she stared at the frozen image of her son, well, daughter.

"Well, what do we do now?" I asked, still not thinking coherently.

"Isn't it obvious? We go after her!" Sabo decided.

"Maybe one of us should side with the Marines, and the other goes underground." I thought out.

"Ace should go underground. He has a Logia power, so he should be safer." Makino ruled as she hugged the two of us close to her.

"Ace, Sabo, I want you two to stay safe and bring Luffy back. Tell him that he... er.. she's being stupid. Don't get into any trouble." She ordered. Neither of us cared that she was getting some wet tears onto us.

When she let go, she looked us straight in the eye. "Ace, I'm going to arrange it so that you two committed suicide. I need you to cross the Red Line into the Grand District. Stay safe, and tell me any and all information you get. Sabo will join the Marines. We'll get Luffy back." Makino smiled despite her tears, and I got the urge to hug her again.

* * *

_A couple days later_

Luffy stared at the graves in front of her. Her and her little brother, Ace's. She reached out to touch the cold grey stone.

"Come on, we'l be late for the meeting." Her second in command, Zoro, told her impatiently.

'I was right. He was going to come after me.' Luffy thought to herself before turning to address Zoro.

"We should continue with our plan."

.

.

.

.

Next time, on 'Insanity'

"BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!"

"I think the cake is ready."

"Rules are stupid."

"Tell me what you know about the poodle."

"I'm not insane! I'm INSANITY. There's a difference!"

(No, those quotes AREN'T in order, nor are they a conversation.)

* * *

_First chapters are always the slowest and shortest to write. So, I left it on a minor cliffhanger. Before you ask me- 'What meeting?', or 'What plan?', I'll answer those right now._

_Those are part of the plot. And trust me, the plot is complex. I think I should explain how this world is like._

_All they know of their world is one huge island, known as 'Raftel'. Wrapped around that island is the Calm Belt, which nobody has ever come back from. There is a huge impenetrable wall in the middle of the island, called the Red Line that separates the law abiding side from the Grand District, also referred to as the underworld. On the law abiding side, it is also split up into four sections, East District, West District, North District, and South District. All the islands in One Piece are instead 'neighborhoods', and Reverse Mountain is actually this huge, very dangerous, climb up the Red Line. Instead of pirates, they have gangs. Obviously, I'll be adjusting names, like I did with Luffy's epithet, and her gang. I thought of Black Skulls because it sounds pirate-y._

_Impel Down, Eneis Lobby, and Marineford are all parts of the Grand District. Mariejois is in the dead center of the island, the Red Line turns into a huge wall around it. _

_Devil Fruits aren't real, instead people are born with their powers, and thereby known as Devil's children. It still follows the process of Devil fruit powers, you know, when one person dies, the power gets reincarnated into a baby who is born later. This means that Thatch will stay alive, because he has no devil fruit for BB to steal and murder him for. This will also become part of the plot later on._

_I will not include OC's, instead I'll take very minor characters and change their role. For example, maybe I'll make Lily, who is/was a member of the Bellamy Pirates, a member of Ace's soon to be formed gang or something. Of course, I may have to include 'recurring' OC's in back stories, but they WILL be dead in present day. For example, Bloody Rose, who was introduced in 'Darkness' ,WILL play the same role in this story, but it may be edited a bit._

_See you later!_

_~Nivena_


End file.
